


Нетрадиционное решение

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock is logical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок составляет список того, что может вызывать у Джона нежелание спать в его комнате. Списочек получается немалым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нетрадиционное решение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconventional Decor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171013) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Выложен на Фикбуке http://ficbook.net/readfic/450289

— Что ж, — через несколько минут говорит Джон, — пойду к себе.

Перевернувшись, он спускает ноги на пол, на мгновение замирает, запустив пальцы в волосы, оглядывается через плечо на Шерлока. Тот лежит, растянувшись поверх одеяла. 

— Ты ведь не против?

На лице Шерлока застывает холодное безразличие.

— Конечно, нет. С какой стати?

— Просто уточняю. Вежливость, ничего больше, — с усталым довольным вздохом Джон поднимается, наклонившись, подбирает одежду. Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него, а потом закрывает глаза, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить ровную широкую спину Джона, взорвавшуюся на плече жгуче-алую звезду и восхитительный изгиб ягодиц.

\-----

Следующей ночью Джон снова лежит в постели Шерлока и снова с ним не остается. Ночь после этой они проводят в погоне за подозреваемым, приходится обегать половину Лондона, но на следующий вечер Джон опять появляется в спальне Шерлока — только затем, чтобы снова уйти.

Когда Джон оставляет его впервые — это просто единичный случай, во второй раз возникает подозрение. На третий почти наверняка видна закономерность. Джон проводит с Шерлоком достаточно времени, чтобы оставшаяся после секса истома успела развеяться, но слишком мало, чтобы уснуть. Так почему Джон не хочет спать в комнате Шерлока? Из-за чувства личного пространства? Нет, временами Джон, конечно, бывает беспричинно консервативен (даже по представлениям Шерлока, хотя всем известно, что с приличиями он практически незнаком), но вообще-то смешно говорить о неприкосновенности частной жизни, особенно о том, как и где спать, после того, как один человек побывал внутри другого. Может, Джону не нравится комната Шерлока? Шерлок всерьез задумывается над этой идеей. Возможно, здесь слишком холодно? Или все дело в плакатах на стенах с изображениями находящихся в розыске преступников? В чучеле кобры? Обычно Джон не против распиханных по всей квартире предметов, связанных с тем или иным расследованием, но, может, со спальней все обстоит иначе? Бывает, Джон возражает против разных странных и причудливых вещей.

Да, этот вопрос требует более тщательного изучения.

\-----

Первое, что необходимо установить, — Джону не нравится сама спальня или то, чем они в ней занимаются (ведь не может же Джону не нравиться Шерлок? От такого предположения в груди Шерлока что-то скручивается, ядовитым цветком распускается боль. Детектив тут же отметает мысль в сторону. Сосредотачиваться лишь на одной гипотезе за раз). Это легко проверяется. Шерлок прижимает Джона к стене рядом с лестницей, со всем возможным умением целует его, а затем наполовину ведет, наполовину тащит вверх по ступеням. Джон не возражает. Джон фыркает, когда они целуются, и говорит что-то вроде: «Не терпится, да?» и «Полегче, Шерлок, у нас вся ночь впереди». Но никакой «всей ночи» они не получают. Вернее, да, _получают_ , но сейчас Шерлок проверяет гипотезу. Он тащит Джона мимо своей комнаты прямо в его, и Джон чуть слышно удивленно фыркает.

— Ты не хочешь? — выдыхает Шерлок.

— Нет, просто… Обычно мы остаемся не здесь, — бормочет Джон, но не сопротивляется, когда Шерлок толкает его на кровать.

После Джон вздыхает и, повернувшись к Шерлоку лицом, сонно улыбается и закрывает глаза. Уставившись на стену поверх его плеча, Шерлок задумывается. По тому, как просели пружины и износились простыни, ему видно, что обычно Джон спит на этой стороне кровати. И вообще-то Шерлок ничуть не против того, чтобы переехать к Джону — его собственная комната гораздо просторнее, но давно уже по большей части используется как склад, а мысль, что хранилище можно будет расширить, Шерлоку нравится — вот только ему не дает покоя любопытство. Чего такого есть в его комнате, что Джон не хочет там спать? Шерлок может это что-то исправить? Или Джон просто предпочитает знакомую обстановку?

И тут Джон, с видом человека, который вовсе не собирался отключаться, рывком просыпается и дважды моргает:

— Шерлок? В чем дело?

— Ни в чем, — отвечает тот, но дурное предчувствие не оставляет. Джон никогда не звал Шерлока к себе, а попросить уйти ему, по всей вероятности, не позволяет мягкий характер. Может такое быть? Или не просто может, а есть на самом деле? Шерлок решительно растаптывает нашептывающий безумства бесполезный голосок. Мысли путаются. Подавив порыв затрясти головой как пес, Шерлок садится.

— Я просто… Пожалуй, я пойду?

Джон моргает.

— Если тебе хочется, — отвечает он. 

Сказать точно, означают эти слова _«Ты совсем не должен»_ или _«Я хотел бы, чтобы ты ушел, но слишком воспитан, чтобы сказать напрямую»_ , Шерлок не может, он никогда не был силен в искусстве тонких намеков. Внезапно накатывает ярость. Шерлок злится на Джона за то, что тот отказался говорить прямо, и на себя самого за такую нелогичную раздражительность. Пожалуй, лучше всего будет уйти, пока все это не превратилось в семейную ссору, затеянную из чистого самолюбия. Шерлок спускает ноги на пол и идет к себе.

Шерлок забирается в постель. От простыней исходит отчетливый холод. Шерлок складывает ладони домиком и уставляется в потолок. Он не станет спешить с выводами. Для подведения итогов нужно больше данных.

\-----

Шерлок составляет список всего, из-за чего Джон, возможно, не желает спать в его комнате. Список очень длинный и включает в себя следующее:

1\. Слишком холодно. (Шерлок нередко оставляет окно открытым, от свежего воздуха лучше и легче думается, но, возможно, среднестатистическому человеку кажется, что в комнате слегка прохладно).

2\. Немного необычная обстановка. (Стены у Шерлока залеплены плакатами с изображениями находящихся в розыске преступников и журнальными вырезками, в которых в подробностях описаны разнообразные, а порой и просто жутковатые преступления. Одна из книжных полок целиком заполнена уликами, оставшимися от прошлых расследований. Среди прочего там имеется чучело опоссума, модель небольшой яхты с выведенным на ее борту названием _«Глория Скотт»_ , мотки шпагата, несколько искривленных железяк и подкова. Пол привычно завален книгами, разными инструментами и всякой мелочью — перьями, ракушками, старинными монетами и прочим мусором в том же духе — хотя в последнее время Шерлок поддерживает чистой довольно широкую тропинку для людей, которые целуются слишком уж увлеченно для того, чтобы беспокоиться, куда при этом ставят ногу).

3\. Не такой твердый, как следовало бы, матрас. (Шерлок предпочитает, чтобы кровать была довольно-таки мягкой, а вот у Джона она чуть более жесткая. Возможно, слишком уж жесткая. Из-за слишком-твердого матраса приходится выгибать спину на уровне плеч и поясницы, отчего к утру становится жутко неудобно, и в итоге Джон спит на боку. Шерлок считает, что Джону только на пользу пойдет, если тот станет спать в его постели).

4\. Шерлок храпит. (Шерлок _не_ храпит. Он несколько раз записывал себя на пленку, пока спал, чтобы убедиться в этом. При этом выяснилось, что во сне он разговаривает и, судя по сказанному, делает при этом выводы. Шерлок может только порадоваться такому положению вещей, когда его мозг использует свое время по максимуму).

И тэ дэ и тэ пэ. Вероятность, что у Джона аллергия на простыни (они сделаны из хлопка и более плотные), Шерлок исключает, равно как и ту, что Джон писается в постель (он уж точно бы это заметил). В итоге Шерлок, скрепя сердце, оказывается вынужден признать, что Джон, наверно, просто не хочет спать в его кровати, какая бы причина за этим ни стояла — будь то простая привычка к знакомой обстановке (вполне возможно, даже вероятно) или отвращение к перспективе разделять постель с кем-то другим (но из-за чего? И в силах ли Шерлока изменить это?). Шерлок даже серьезно подумывает позвонить Саре и поинтересоваться у нее, не замечала ли она за Джоном такой странной склонности, но он практически уверен, что у них дальше надувного матраса дело не продвинулось. Тогда, наверно, Гарри знает? Может, это приобретенная еще в детстве привычка?

Нет; он станет проверять по одной вероятности за раз. А если результаты окажутся неудовлетворительными, обратится к внешним источникам.

Джон, конечно же, ничего не замечает, но вот распаренные тела высыхают, Джон встает, собираясь уйти, натягивает плавки и так и замирает с опущенными на пояс руками, на мгновение зажмурившись. Затем оборачивается к Шерлоку и сообщает:

— Ты закрыл окно.

— Да, — вместо привычного _«Это же очевидно»_ произносит Шерлок и, потому что такие вещи, похоже, обычно требуют комментария, поясняет: — Немного дуло.

— Боже, — улыбается Джон, — а я уже начал гадать, не пингвин ли ты. Ну что ж, это замечательно; а то я яйца здесь отморозить боялся.

А потом он подбирает остальную одежду и выходит.

Дело явно не в окне, но Шерлок все равно оставляет его закрытым, потому что Джону, похоже, так нравится. И тем более Шерлок точно не хочет, чтобы Джон отморозил яйца.

Второй пункт требует гораздо большей подготовки. Шерлок закрывает дверь, чтобы Джон случайно не вошел (что маловероятно), и тщательно следит за тем, чтобы не слишком шуметь во время осторожного открепления от стен Энциклопедии злодеев. Здесь есть свои преимущества. Джон не захочет выяснить, что происходит, пока доносящийся до него шум относительно нормален (по мнению Джона, если Шерлок достаточно долго ведет себя тихо, пора начинать волноваться). Шерлок расчищает пол, сваливая часть мусора в кучу в углу, а оставшийся рассортировывая по группам. Он не особо уверен, что делать с трофейной полкой, но в конце концов решает спрятать наиболее мерзкие или нелепые предметы, в число которых по представлениям Джона (насколько удалось выяснить Шерлоку) входит все, что имеет или имело когда-то глаза.

Джон замечает перемены, едва только заходит в комнату Шерлока. Он даже будто собирается отпрянуть, и Шерлока охватывает смутное удовольствие от такого эффекта. Более того, Джон разрывает поцелуй и, замерев с запущенными под рубашку Шерлока руками, уточняет:

— Шерлок, ты _убрался_?

Неужели Джон _всякий раз_ будет констатировать очевидности? Если да, то получится очень утомительно. Шерлок приникает губами к уху Джона, произносит:

— Да, — после чего добавляет, потому что этого явно ждут: — Здесь становилось грязновато.

— О Боже, — восклицает Джон. — Нужно купить лотерейный билет. Пометить этот день на календаре. Что-то вроде того.

Он оборачивается к Шерлоку, с силой впивается в его губы. Поцелуй выходит настолько горячим, что у Шерлока, когда они отстраняются, слегка кружится голова.

— Думаю, за такое надо награждать, — затаив дыхание, шепчет Джон и толкает Шерлока на кровать.

После того, как все закончилось, Шерлок решает, что мог бы убираться чаще, если это всегда будет приносить такие потрясающие результаты. Часто, но не слишком, иначе вся прелесть новизны для Джона исчезнет. Поэкспериментировав, он определит для уборок оптимальную периодичность.

— И со стен ты все снял, — Джон оглядывается, застегивая брюки. — Комнату теперь почти не узнать, хотя не стану утверждать, что был в восторге от того, что на меня пялились разыскиваемые по всем Штатам бандиты.

— Они тебе мешали? — лениво потягиваясь, спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Я привык.

Наклонившись, он целует Шерлока в лоб. 

— Доброй ночи, — желает он и выходит.

\-----

— Я не храплю, — объявляет Шерлок. Он сидит в кресле, вытянув ноги и скрестив лодыжки. Джон устроился с ноутбуком у стола.

— Нет, храпишь, — возражает Джон, но от монитора, чем бы он там ни занимался, не отрывается. Шерлоку нравится, что Джон научился не терять нить разговора, когда он резко меняет тему. С каждым разом у него это выходит все лучше и лучше. Шерлок же просто не в состоянии вечно объяснять, что он хотел сказать. — Я тебя слышал.

Шерлок резко оборачивается.

— Когда?

— Недавно я вернулся домой и застал тебя спящим. Ты уснул прямо за столом, пока ждал, когда выведутся какие-то бактерии или что-то в этом роде. И ты храпел, — с чувством, близким к самодовольству, Джон набивает еще несколько букв и кликает по кнопке «Отправить».

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Джон, все дело в моей позе. В нормальной ситуации, когда я лежу и расслаблен, я не храплю.

— И откуда тебе это знать?

— Я себя записывал, — отвечает Шерлок. — Майкрофт был просто невыносим, — добавляет он, когда Джон вскидывает брови.

— Тогда все замечательно, — покладисто соглашается Джон. — Ты не храпишь. Рад за тебя.

Но по-прежнему с ним не остается.

Джон даже не заметил, что его матрас тверже матраса Шерлока, и объявил, что они оба одинаково хороши. Он не выказывает недовольства запахом шампуня Шерлока, количеством нитей на квадратный дюйм ткани, из которой сшиты его простыни, или размером и формой подушек. Отчаявшись, Шерлок звонит Гарри, но та мертвецки пьяна, путает его с кем-то другим и пытается извиниться за прошедшую ночь. Тогда Шерлок звонит Саре. Сара восклицает:

— Ох, слава Богу, вы _наконец-то_ трахнулись и покончили с обычной чушью? — и подтверждает, что нет, дальше надувного матраса Джон не бывал.

Возможно, здесь требуется действовать решительнее.

\-----

Против наручников Джон не возражает. (Кожаных, никаких полицейских штучек. Шерлок не хочет причинять Джону _боль_. По крайней мере, без однозначного на то разрешения). Точно так же Джон не возражает против того, чтобы Шерлок приковал его к спинке кровати. Если честно, Джону все это жутко нравится, если посчитать исступленные стоны за доказательства. Шерлок, собственно, так и поступает, сохранив данные, чтобы хорошенько обдумать их в будущем. (Чем еще можно воспользоваться? Кляпы? Повязки на глаза? Восковые свечи? Шерлок удивляется — пусть и приятно — когда замечает, что сам тоже не подумал сдерживаться. Он представляет, что Джон не прочь увидеть его связанным, оказавшимся полностью в его власти, и от этой мысли появляются совершенно новые ощущения: пылающее возбуждение сворачивается внизу живота в узел, и потом еще несколько дней Шерлоку не удается избавиться от наваждения).

Когда все заканчивается, Шерлок обхватывает одной рукой Джона поперек живота и укладывается ему на грудь. Дыхание Джона все еще слишком быстрое и напряженное; Шерлок чувствует, как под его головой грудь Джона ходит вверх-вниз, слышит, как колотится, потихоньку замедляясь, его сердце. Шерлоку нравятся такие моменты.

— Ладно, — голос Джона звучит удивленно и даже слегка потрясенно. — Хорошо, — он дергает наручники. — Можешь меня теперь освободить.

Кончиком пальца Шерлок обводит сосок Джона и, отсчитав два вдоха, отвечает:

— Даже не знаю. Пожалуй, мне нравится такое положение вещей.

— Шерлок, — теперь в голосе Джона слышится предупреждение. Обычно оно появляется, когда Джон считает, что Шерлок специально делает вид, будто не понимает, почему дохлые птицы в чайнике — это плохо.

— Но я думаю, что в итоге у тебя заболит плечо, — тянет Шерлок, переключая внимание на другой сосок.

На этот раз Джон тянет наручники сильнее. Они совсем дешевые, хлипкая игрушка из магазина для взрослых; при желании Джон мог бы просто разорвать их.

_— Шерлок._

А вот такого тона никогда раньше не было. Шерлок понимает взгляд. Губы Джона плотно сжаты, глаза прищурены. Шерлоку требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, что Джон в _ярости_ и, возможно, слегка… боится? Шерлок не уверен, видел ли он когда-либо раньше, чтобы Джон был по-настоящему напуган; он не знает, на что это будет похоже, будет ли отличаться от его обычного уверенного поведения и твердого взгляда.

— Это не смешно, — произносит Джон. Голос звучит холодно и ровно, и от этого грудь Шерлока неприятно, но знакомо сдавливает. — Отпусти меня.

Шерлок молча протягивает руку, отпирает наручники и, едва Джон садится, потирая запястья, отодвигается на самый край кровати. Не глядя на Шерлока, Джон встает, отыскивает свои вещи и уходит.

Скорчившись на боку, Шерлок неподвижно смотрит туда, где скрылся Джон. Он его разозлил. Как? Джон против того, чтобы провести всю ночь связанным — или против того, чтобы провести ту же ночь связанным в постели Шерлока? Или он разозлился лишь потому, что Шерлок не слушал? Но Шерлок никогда не слушает. Нет, скорее это что-то из первых двух предположений, только Шерлок не уверен, какое именно.

Может, завтра ему стоит еще раз позвонить Гарри. Шерлок отгоняет эту мысль прочь; он больше не чувствует желания что-то выяснять. По большому счету, он не ощущает ничего, кроме усталости.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и позволяет себе провалиться в сон.

\-----

Шерлок просыпается посреди ночи от того, что ему холодно. Он заползает под простыни, закрывает глаза, но сон не идет. В груди чувствуется какая-то непонятная тяжесть, норовящая пробраться в горло, стоит ему только ей это позволить. Шерлок раздумывает, не спуститься ли вниз. Он может еще поработать над экспериментом или поиграть на скрипке. (Нет. Скрипка разбудит Джона, а тот и так уже зол на него. Может, он сыграет что-нибудь, что нравится Джону? Станет ли это приемлемым компромиссом?)

Вместо этого Шерлок натягивает плавки и неуверенно выходит в холл. Дверь в комнату Джона закрыта, но не заперта. Приоткрыв створку, Шерлок заглядывает внутрь.

Кровать Джона стоит в самом дальнем углу. Шерлоку вполне хватает места, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь и устроиться рядом, хотя пока он ерзает, Джон просыпается.

— А? Шерлок? — Джон отрывает голову от подушки. Он уже почти полностью пришел в себя, как если бы Шерлок разбудил его посреди ночи по делу, касающемуся вопросов жизни и смерти. Хотя, если честно, обычно у них так и бывает. — Что счилось?

— Ничего, — отвечает Шерлок. — Спи.

— Хршо, — бормочет Джон и опять роняет голову на подушку. Не проходит и минуты, как его дыхание замедляется, делается глубже. А Шерлок еще долго не засыпает и просто смотрит на Джона.

\-----

Проснувшись следующим утром, Джон переводит взгляд на Шерлока и внимательно смотрит на него. В воздухе нарастает смутная тревога, но сказать, чем она вызвана, Шерлоку никак не удается. Впрочем, ему одного этого достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя совершенно ошарашенным, так что он просто уставляется на Джона в ответ.

— Вот как, — произносит Джон.

— М-м-м, — подтверждает Шерлок.

Джон потирает большим пальцем бровь.

— Существует, хм, какая-то причина тому, что ты залез сегодня посреди ночи ко мне в кровать?

Шерлок принимается потрошить шов наволочки, но почти сразу заставляет себя остановиться. Раздавшийся в голове голос очень похоже на мамулю требует: _«Не вертись»_.

— Я замерз.

— А, — на осознание услышанного у Джона уходит примерно секунда. — Послушай, я…

— Извини, — выпаливает Шерлок, и его тут же окатывает ужас. Джон, в свою очередь, потрясенно молчит — что является одной из причин, почему Шерлок так редко, если это вообще случается, просит прощения: от извинений тогда куда больше толку. Так что Шерлок продолжает: — Ты разозлился. Прошлой ночью.

Лицо Джона смягчается.

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Когда я прошу меня освободить, подразумевается, что ты это делаешь. Вот как это происходит. В противном случае, откуда мне…

— Ты никогда не остаешься, — перебивает Шерлок. Так и дальше будет продолжаться? Он продолжит говорить так, словно утратил контроль над собственной речью? Как ему остановиться?

Шерлоку кажется, что Джон удивлен.

— Что?

— После всего, — поясняет Шерлок. — Ты никогда не спишь со мной в моей постели.

— Так речь только об этом? — Джон проводит рукой по лицу. — О Боже, в этом дело, ведь так? Вот почему ты закрыл окно, убрался и потребовал, чтобы я перенюхал тридцать видов шампуня.

Не отнимая ладони от лица, Джон начинает хихикать. Шерлок чувствует, как плечи расслабляются, а он даже не подозревал, что они были напряжены.

— Но почему ты просто _ничего не сказал_?

В этот раз Шерлоку ответить нечего.

Зато Джону есть, что сказать. Он роняет руку и, беспомощно улыбнувшись, произносит:

— Шерлок, я был в _Афганистане_. Мне снятся _кошмары_. Я чувствую себя спокойнее, когда спина чем-то прикрыта, — он мотает головой, указывая на стену позади себя. — Твоя чертова здоровенная кровать стоит точно посередине комнаты, и я не собирался просить тебя передвигать ради себя мебель. Это вовсе не значит, что я не хочу. Но ты… я не понимал, насколько это для тебя важно. Прости меня.

Теперь, когда стало ясно, что Шерлок может спрашивать, а Джон ему просто _ответит_ (Потрясающе! Восхитительно! Великолепно!), у Шерлока в голове разом вспыхивает столько вопросов, что он с трудом разбирается, какой задать первым (От чего умерли твои родители? Каково это — убить человека? Какой у тебя любимый цвет? Ты когда-нибудь пробовал лягушек? Ты любишь меня?). И словно чтобы не выбиваться из той роли, что он играл во время всего разговора, едва Шерлок открывает рот, как у него вырывается:

— Как насчет меня?

Брови Джона взлетают вверх.

— Что насчет тебя?

— Ты можешь посчитать меня достаточным прикрытием? — теперь, когда слова срываются с языка, Шерлок понимает, что ему нравится эта идея: он лежит, прижавшись к спине Джона, обхватив его руками, защищая от снов, полных залитого кровью песка.

— Ох. Ну. Думаю, мы можем попробовать, — Джон тоскливо кривит рот. — Я… они… могут быть довольно… жестокими. Мне не хочется причинять тебе боль.

— Ты и не причинишь, — обещает Шерлок. — А если у нас ничего не выйдет, я передвину кровать. Или мы будем спать здесь. Хотя твой матрас, и правда, слишком уж жесткий, — жалуется он.

Джон смеется. 

— Вот теперь я понимаю, почему тебя так взволновало состояние моей поясницы, — он наклоняется, приникает к губам Шерлока невесомым дружеским поцелуем, и Шерлока захлестывает восхищение от того, каким легким и в то же время захватывающим он оказался. — Хорошо, уговорил, но ты сумасшедший. Боже. Ладно. В конце концов, теперь я точно знаю, что ты не храпишь.


End file.
